<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candied Betrayal by NostalgiaPage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641303">Candied Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgiaPage/pseuds/NostalgiaPage'>NostalgiaPage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Murder, Other, Polus (Among Us), alien imposters, how do you tag among us fanfic???, its sad boyos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgiaPage/pseuds/NostalgiaPage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>White and Dark Green have been best friends since before the dropship landed on Polus! She knows he would never betray her, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Green &amp; Lime (Among Us), Green/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candied Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>White is my best friends main and Dark Green is mine, so I wrote a fanfic to take my revenge against her after she murdered me 10 times in a row :) love you Oli. Also, who knew Among Us had fanfic on ao3??? Not me until I wrote this that's for sure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White pulls her helmet off letting her bleach blond hair spill out across her shoulders. She tucks the helmet under her arm (it's so hard to breathe in those geez!) as she passes the threshold into the lab on Polus. All she has to do is complete her scan and then she and Dark Green can meet back up and keep each other safe and accounted for! They parted after the emergency meeting Red called since Dark Green had his last task all the way in O2 on the opposite side of the complex. God, she hopes he's okay. Maybe she'll check the heart rate monitor after her task, just to ease her consciousness until they meet back up! With that thought, White hurries to the scanner to get this over with, so she can go about her plan sooner rather than later.</p><p>When the scanner comes into view there is, inexplicably, a person in a dark green spacesuit standing over it. White cocks her head a little bit, confused. He can't possibly be finished with his task? What in the worlds would he be doing here?</p><p>"Dark Green..?" At the sound of her voice, Dark Green startles and twists unnaturally fast to face her. His face is pale and his dark hazel eyes she'd always admired are only the black of his dilated pupils. There is something on his cheek she can't quite make out. White takes a small step towards her very best friend and... oh. Its blood.</p><p>Dark Green's voice rips out of him, violent and almost scared. "Don't! Come any closer!" He's breathing harsh and uneven and White can't help but follow the blood spatter on his cheek down his neck to the green of his suit and eventually, horrifyingly, the lifeless body of Cyan. Her helmet is on the floor a short distance away from her and her light blue hair is matted with blood. Her eyes are open, still so trusting. She hears Dark Green curse, but White can't look away from Cyan. They've never been close, not as close as her and Dark Green, but to see her, see anyone, like this has White rattled to her very core.</p><p>"Dark Green, what have you done?" She faintly notices that her hands have begun to shake within her gloves. Dark Green curses louder this time and kicks Cyans helmet. It slams into the wall beside White filling the room with the echos of thick plastic against metal. She flinches, violently, her panicked eyes following the helmet as it bounces from the wall to the floor and rolls into the dark in the farthest corner of the lab. When Dark Green speaks again her eyes flash back to him.</p><p>"You," he stops, chokes on his own breath for a moment, and continues, "you, fuck, weren't supposed to catch me here."</p><p>She barely recognizes the way her own voice comes out shrill with panic. "Catch you here?! What do you mean catch you here? Were you hoping I would find Cyan with no trace of her killer!"</p><p>"Yes!" He just about screams it. "Everyone else was already suspicious of Brown at the last meeting and he said he was gonna follow you and Cyan here and, god, you were gonna find Cyan and Brown would be nowhere to be found, so you'd obviously think it was him and he'd be <em>out of my fucking way</em>."</p><p>"Out of your way? They’re people, not obstacles!” Both of them are yelling now. Two voices, one human, and one not, but both filled with the fear and pain of those thrust into the worst of situations. Living the nightmare all their mission training classes warned them about. The nightmare their parents soothed from their minds as children. Dark Green shudders violently within his skin and grits out between clenched teeth.</p><p>“You don’t understand, White. You were never going to die okay? I wouldn’t have let you!” He runs a bloody glove through his black hair already tousled from the fight that must have occurred only minutes ago. White had thought about jokingly gifting him a brush, his first she was sure, after this mission. “Me and- We agreed that you could live. We’d kill the others and he’d let me have you, okay? It would be me, you, and-”</p><p>“And who! Who’s the other one?” White is desperate. She’s unknowingly crept closer to this <em>creature</em> who is, was, her closest friend, and she needs him to tell her who the other killer is. If he has any human left in him, she knows he’ll give her this last thing. Even if she has to eject him she’ll know he cared about her at least enough for this, but White has forgotten something crucial. She never knew Dark Green the human. There never was any human to be left in him.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. You’re not going to be able to tell the others anyway.” Before White can think to ask what he could possibly mean by that she hears a couple of rushed beeps from her comms unit. She tears her eyes (so sweet and grey, Dark Green will miss them that’s for sure) away from the bloody scene in front of her and glances at the screen.</p><p>DARK GREEN HAS REPORTED A BODY<br/>
DARK GREEN: White just killed Cyan in front of me!</p><p>Betrayal tastes almost sweet. Assuredly sweeter than the way the lava will taste on her skin once it eats through her suit.</p><p>Later, Dark Green will stand side by side with Lime, alone now on this planet, and suck the bitter taste of regret from his teeth. Lime gloats and spills laughter into the lava pit as though there’s anyone left in it to hear him. Is that how this is supposed to feel? Joyful and victorious, as if those poor stupid humans had chosen to be crewmates on this mission? Dark Green swallows down the last bitter thoughts of White (angelic, sweet, perfect White) and tries to appreciate the contrast of his blood-stained hands with the blue words on his comms unit. VICTORY.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anywhoosie I'd like to make a formal apology to my Creative Writing professor and my Grandmother who remains my favorite disappointed English teacher. Find me on Twitter @NostalgiasCity I mostly write about C-novels and Kpop. Later gators.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>